


橋上有個奧地利隊長

by johnsidney



Series: Love me Love my Dog [7]
Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.他們不屬於我。<br/>2.Love me, love my dog是主標題，副標題為「橋上有個奧地利隊長」。<br/>3.warning: Crack!fic</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.他們不屬於我。  
> 2.Love me, love my dog是主標題，副標題為「橋上有個奧地利隊長」。  
> 3.warning: Crack!fic

一開始，那只是個「傳說」。

但漸漸的，你聽到人們改口，說那是維也納的「傳奇」。你問我傳說跟傳奇有什麼不一樣嗎？這就牽扯到......

「我沒問你噢，Kunz。」Christian打斷他的同事。  
「至少讓我說完啊。」Kunz在辦公桌後方抗議。

Christian咬著筆桿，走到矮櫃前倒咖啡。今晚整個小組只有他們兩個，Rex則在自己的位子上昏昏欲睡，罕見的主人不在身邊。

「我已經讓你說了半個小時，你還沒說到重點。」Christian把一杯咖啡放在Kunz桌上，然後殘忍的打開檯燈。不要裝神弄鬼，他說。

Kunz搖搖頭，他不太會嘲笑別人，但還是稍微抱怨了同事的不解風情。

「是隊長啊，Christian。」  
「什麼隊長、講半天我以為你要說天蛾人之類的東西。」

Christian不以為然的將咖啡一口飲盡，這是今晚的第三杯咖啡，精神已經在過度振奮的邊緣了。他們昨晚剛處理完一個大案子，Christian就自願留下來幫Kunz填寫後續的書面報告。

這麼晚了，水管應該已經修好了吧。上個禮拜，Alex就預定今晚要請工人來整治水管，現在正一個人在家忙著。Christian兀自思索著自己睡不著覺的可能性。

「奧地利隊長啊，Christian！」Kunz終於吐出了醞釀已久的關鍵字。  
「......」Christian已經換上一臉凶殘。  
「你都不看報紙的？」Kunz繼續說。

就算我會看報紙，也絕對不看你說的那個版。Christian在心裡嘆了幾聲，然後問他奧地利隊長是什麼人？憑什麼用他們國家的名字做為自己的頭銜？

「沒人知道他是誰。」Kunz一邊排起桌上的鉛筆，一邊說道。  
「那他是幹什麼的？」  
「捍衛正義，守護和平。」Kunz補充：「奧地利的。」  
「我以為你說的正是我們的工作。」聽者只是白了他一眼。

Christian開始猜想所謂奧地利隊長，是民眾給予維也納警局的加冕。說實在的有點可笑，Christian不太喜歡這種玩意。

「是啦，隊長跟我們的工作是一樣的，但他不會把維護正義視為單純的工作，他不領薪水，他是超級英雄。」Kunz解釋。

金髮警探不知道該說什麼，雖然他想起了某個漫畫裡的超級英雄。是的，他只聽過美國隊長。什麼時候咱們奧地利也出了個隊長？

「第一期出刊的話我會去買的，現在我想回家了。」他說。  
「不不、是真的！現實中的奧地利隊長，就在上個禮拜，有人說他們看見了！」Kunz慌張的說道。  
「在哪裡？」  
「就在橋上！」

Christian不想潑Kunz冷水，但他真的想回家了。要是讓Rex完全睡著的話會很麻煩的。他可不是Alex，這條狗很可能會故意要人抱上車。

「所以我說是天蛾人吧？」天蛾人還比較有趣。  
「只是剛好在橋上......反正，奧地利隊長救了一個溺水的孩子啊。他穿的跟美國隊長有點像，但是胸前有我們的國徽，制服是紅色....」  
「停、停！住口，Kunz，在我聽來他就是個搶了我們工作，還招搖得要命的傢伙。」  
「我覺得他是我們警局的盟友。」Kunz信誓旦旦的說。

Rex不知何時走到他們桌下，咬了咬Christian的鞋子。

「我沒說他是我們的敵人，我只是對他不感興趣，而且我現在要回去了，別忘了我還要順便帶Rex回家。」Christian拎起外套。  
「這麼晚了，你會在Alex家過夜嗎？」Kunz有意無意的問道。

臨走前，Christian向同事投以看似親切無比的笑容。

「如果奧地利隊長站在橋上的話。」他說。


	2. Chapter 2

「Rex，你不會相信Kunz的鬼話吧？我是說，那大概是小說裡的角色，或是局裡宣導的企劃。」

Christian一邊開車，一邊對副座的黑背德國狼犬說話。Rex累壞了，一點也沒有回應的意思，只是甩了幾下耳朵。

「我只是想聊聊天，你這懶鬼。」小警察意興闌珊的撇撇嘴。

Christian並不是覺得這玩意有什麼值得恥笑的地方，他雖然說自己不感興趣，但更大的是無法相信。維也納警局不只他們一個小組，再說，Christian想，匈牙利的布達佩斯也是個不錯的選擇啊，幹嘛不去做匈牙利隊長？為什麼非得沾奧地利的光不可呢？

接近晚間十一點，他們駛上高架橋的時候，奧地利隊長早已從他的記憶中抹除。即便分明出現了一名身穿紅色制服、活像美國隊長變體的男子，Christian第一眼還是以為有個想自盡的紅衣女子站在橋墩上。

「噢！嚇我一跳......」Christian看清橋墩上的身影後，還是沒有掃除心中的驚嚇。

奧地利隊長(如果真有其人的話)從橋墩上跳下來，朝著車燈的方向看了一眼。Christian還沒卸下槍套，隨時都能掏出槍來。但他奇怪的是，Rex立起身子，卻沒有吠叫。

「警察！待在那不准動！」金髮警探還是從車窗亮出了他的警徽。

只見奧地利隊長(如果不是單純的變裝癖的話)在車身靠近時，似乎對著Christian笑了笑。但由於週遭過於黑暗，對方又戴著遮住臉部一半以上的面罩，實在無從判斷對方的長相。

「你是誰？」Christian覺得自己問的是廢話。

但對方似乎不打算回答，只是將身子一橫，迅速繞到車後方。Christian趕忙下車掏出手槍。

「站住！」

奧地利隊長背對著他，吹了幾聲長短不一的口哨，一隻老鷹立刻不知從哪飛下來，並落在他的肩頭上。

「搞什麼......嘿！！」看見對方又跳到橋墩上，Christian趕緊出聲喝止。

那隻老鷹發出溫馴的咕噥聲，Rex分明也跳下車了，卻一點也沒有吠叫的意思。

「不准動，再動我開槍了！」

奧地利隊長靜悄悄的等在那裡。Christian緩慢靠近的時候心想，這情況對自己不太有利。首先，他不確定對方究竟是不是敵人；再者，那隻老鷹和Rex的反應也讓他覺得邪門透頂。

「回答我，你是誰？」

突然間，奧地利隊長稍微策動了身體，那彷彿要向外蹬出的行為，致使Christian不管三七二十一、立刻伸手抓住對方的手肘。

「你想死嗎？」穿這樣自殺也太......Christian忍不住吐槽自己的問題。  
「......」奧地利隊長低頭，深深凝視進Christian藍色的視線。  
「下來。」Christian不為所動。

奧地利隊長又笑了，那笑容令Chrsitian有些不知所措。雖說他覺得對方應該不是什麼壞人，卻也覺得不該輕易妥協。奧地利隊長自始至終都沒有說話，加上似乎要從橋墩跳出去的舉動，在在提高了Chrsitian的警覺心。

「我說，下來。」Chrsitian耐著性子再說了一次，仍抓著對方的手肘。

那隻老鷹暫時飛離，在半空中撲著翅膀。但奧地利隊長沒有走下橋墩，而是微微彎下身子，Christian注意到對方長長的睫毛碰觸到自己的耳際，一個細小的吻就這麼落在了臉頰上。

「嘿...！」金髮警探很快回過神來，用舉著槍的那隻手推了奧地利隊長一把。

就在這個空檔，Rex突然在後方吠叫了一聲。奧地利隊長就在Christian的眼前，從橋上跳了出去。與此同時，那隻老鷹也一起俯衝而下，消失在黑暗當中。

「該死！」

Christian趕緊往下看，卻連一點石頭掉落河中的聲音也沒有聽見。

「不可能......」

應該趕緊打電話找人來撈屍才對，但Christian的腦袋一時間被超現實給占據了一切思維。奧地利真的有超級英雄嗎？那個人召換老鷹的方式真夠帥的，但那親切的笑容和莫名的吻算什麼？根本就是變態才會有的行為！

再說，Rex為什麼不叫？

「Rex！」

沒想到，Rex竟然已經站在他身邊，將前腳攀在牆墩上朝下看著漆黑的河水。Christian本想出聲責備，但那搖晃的尾巴卻使他為之語塞。

「汪！汪！」Rex明顯開心的對著下方吠叫著。

此時，金髮警探的心中突然升起一個想法，儘管理智的那一端正不斷敲擊著他薄弱的想像力，那個想法卻莫名的壯大且誇張的合理起來。Rex搖晃的尾巴像是在嘲笑Christian的荒唐。

「......」Christian掏出手機，先是播了Alex家裡的電話。

無人接聽。

「水管還沒修好啊....」Christian自行做了解釋。但天殺的又不是修電話線。接著他戰戰兢兢的播了Alex的手機號碼。

幾聲播機等待後，Alex的手機鈴聲就這麼從橋的正下方，微弱的傳了上來。

「........」Christian站在橋上，先是愣了好一會，然後忍著不失笑出聲。

Alex接電話了。

『哈囉、Christian。』  
『哈囉、Alex。』

等待。

『呃.......你要回來了嗎？』  
『是啊、你不要你的狗啦？』

幾聲吃力的乾笑。當然啦、Alex正吊在橋下方嘛。

『你在外面嗎？』Christian摸摸Rex的頭問道。  
『沒有啊，我在家裡。』  
『我剛剛有打你家的電話，但是沒人接？』  
『噢、我剛剛在外面跟水管工人說話......』

Christian將手槍收回槍套裡，重新坐上車。等Rex坐定後發動了引擎。

『Christian？』Alex在電話那頭。

Christian戴上墨鏡，一臉得意。他心想，自己可以在守法範圍內，以最快的速度飆回家去。要是超級英雄連一台小破車的油門都超越不了，那奧地利隊長可能要考慮換人做做看了。

『我今天可以在你那過夜嗎？Alex。』

然後，不等橋下那位的回答。Christian將電話掛斷，流暢的轉動方向盤，載著復又昏昏欲睡的英勇警犬驅車離去。而維也納的橋上，只是掀起了英雄式的陣陣塵埃。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.這只是惡搞+閒暇無事的產物，只是很單純的情節描寫，省略了不少東西。若是之後打算修文的話，會再行補成更完整的故事。但也可能不會再寫，所以這篇文章的最後還有做ENDING的，可以安心閱讀。總之，請把這短短的上下篇故事，想成是試讀版吧XD  
> 2.其實是硬寫看看，也算是甜文。單就這則故事而言，後續的發展雖然可想而知，但還請各位讀者自行腦補XDD (太恥了我不好意思寫出來////


End file.
